indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Connelly
' Connelly, Michael Joseph ' Appears in Betrayal in Death; (May, 2059)Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 1 and mentioned in Salvation in Death; (c. May 2060)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 43 Personal Information *'General Description:' He'd always been one for color and flash.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 52 *'Hair:' Sand-colored *'Eyes:' Green Description *His hair was cut short and sharp around a face that had, like his body, filled out with age. He'd had the front teeth that had bucked out like a beaver's fixed somewhere along the way but he still sported the Irish pug nose, the fast, crooked grin, and eyes of wicked and dancing green.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 52 *His voice was pure south Dublin, tough music suitable for choreographing flying fists; he has a huge, rollicking laugh.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 52, 66 Personality *According to Roarke, "He'd cheerfully cheat a grandmother, even his own, out of her life's savings, but he wouldn't kill a mongrel dog, or order it done, for rubies. He was the softest of us when it came to bloodshed."Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 73 History *As a boy he'd had quick hands and a quicker tongue.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 52 *It's been fifteen years since they'd seen one another (c. 2044); the fifteen before that, they'd been thick as thieves.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 53 *His mother often told him that it was his fate to die with a knife in his belly. There had been a knife fight in a pub in Liverpool and two men stabbed each other, mortally. As one man had similar coloring and build as Mick (who needed to disappear), he switched their ID and ran. Thus 'Mick Connelly' was listed as dead and 'Bobby Pike' took off to London.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 55, 56 Homicide Information *Killed when he stepped between Roarke and Michel Gerade's thrown knife. He saved Roarke's life and lost his own.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 351-353 Interesting Facts *Roarke took a beating for Mick once, when Mick fumbled a pass off after a pocket dip.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 87 *He enjoys telling stories and sharing memories of the things they did while they were young.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 82, 84, 127, 250, 253-255, 352 *He was having an affair with Liza Trent.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 253-254 *Part of the plot to steal from The Magda Lane Foundation for the Performing Arts' auction but had no knowledge of the murders tied to his group (or of Yost's involvement).Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), pp. 305-311 *He left a small vial of soil (Mick claims) dug from the Hill of Tara. Roarke said that it likely came out of their own gardens but it's the thought counts, after all.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 319 *To try to make up for his involvement in the plot, Mick showed up with the other thieves and flashed signals to alert the police (through Roarke) how many people were on the job with him and what weapons they were carrying.Betrayal in Death (ISBN 0-425-17857-9), p. 349 References Connelly, Michael Connelly, Michael Connelly, Michael Connelly, Michael